


Veritas

by Elshil, MillyTheDragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents, Aziraphale is Raphale, Aziraphale very indeed want to touch Crowley, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Satan (Good Omens), Crowley very indeed want to kiss Aziraphale, Did you see god smiles?, God is temperamental, God's Ineffable plan, Godparents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Like Magnet, M/M, They think they see through every thing but they don't, pushing out but attractive in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elshil/pseuds/Elshil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyTheDragon/pseuds/MillyTheDragon
Summary: Both angel and demon have their little secrets.Fortunately, they have forgetten how smart they both are.





	1. Crowley's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have searched a lot of information, and I saw something interesting. In Christian or any other religions, Raphael is the one who has the flaming sword, he even taught Adam how to treat his wife(according to.what i saw)Satan or Lucifer is the one who tempt Eve.  
BUT… both of their status are not well mentioned, and were clearly, quite ordinary.
> 
> BUT… what if they are just hiding their real identities? What if they are playing a 6000 year-long game, just to have each other?
> 
> Probably God is the happiest and best audience and director⊙▽⊙

Crowley is a demon.

Aziraphale is an angel.

6000 years after the garden of Eden, after Armageddon, after both sides have been left completely without countermeasures, the demon with the Golden Eye finally held his most beloved and perfect lover in the world in the arms. Crowley attempts to come up with a plan: how to tell Aziraphale the truth.

Crowley is a demon, but he is not just  _ any _ demon. After all, he is the snake from the garden of Eden, tempter of humans.

He had a well known name before he became Crawly: Satan (or as you may know him, Lucifer).

Of course, that is a long story, so let us turn back the clock, to begin 6000 years ago.

The sky was bright in the days long past, and the air was full of intoxicating floral fragrance. Both the yellow sand and the smoke were blocked outside the gates of the Garden of Eden. God gently placed the fragile humans she had created into the beautiful peaceful garden she had prepared for them.

"What is that?" Lucifer ask God. "They are weak."

And with that, war began and soon a third of the angels took a freestyle dive in a sulfur pool.

Adam and Eve remained blissfully unaware.

Thus, however unfair it may seem, Lucifer decided to visit them.

"Have you tried all of the food here?" The golden-eyed snake black snake asked, coiling around the solitary Eve.

"I have, except that apple." Eva pointed to the tall apple tree in the middle of the garden. Bright red apples hid in the bushy green trees.

"Oh, that is delicious."

"But..."

"Come on, it's delicious."

And then? Everyone knows what followed. When Adam and Eve left their cave the next day, it is not surprising that god did not want to see them at all.

"Where is Raphael?" Lucifer slithered around the garden. He hoped his former workmate would not see him. God had given Raphael a flaming sword, and Lucifer did not want to get hit on the snout.

He saw someone standing at the eastern gate. The wind was blowing, the angel's white robe rippled in the wind.

He thought about it carefully for a moment. Seeing that Raphael did not have his flaming sword, he turned himself into a serpentine shape and quietly slithered up to the angel.

He was sure that Raphael had not seen him before. Even though they were workmates once, they had never really interacted before. Raphael had always been the blazing angel responsible for Eden, while Lucifer had assisted God in the creation of stars, like Alpha Centauri.

But ask him how he recognised Raphael? Well, that's a secret. ⊙▽⊙

Raphael, who had lost his sword, stood alone in the wind.

"He seems to be crestfallen." Lucifer glanced up at the white figure.

He shifted himself into a humanoid form. Standing so close to one of his enemies, he felt a crackle of nerves, his heart pounding like a drum.

"Well, that went down like a lead balloon."

"I’m sorry. What was it you were saying?"

"I said, that one went down like a lead balloon."


	2. Crowley's Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind nervous about what i worte, cuz i use many sentences that is unfamiliar to me.Also, can someone tell me how to spell "pershape"?(Which pronounce like that, i have quite a few informations but still no use. )  
Thanks for Watching♥O(∩_∩)O

It was raining.

Heavy rain drops fell against Lucifer’s back, his feathers quivering in the blessed rain.

"Damn it!" he muttered, trying to ignore the pain. Raphael glanced at him, letting out a sigh, and lifted a pair of his great white wings to make a shelter for them both.

Creating up a fake name is probably the best decision, Lucifer thought. He introduced himself as Crawly, an ordinary low caste demon. He found it funny that Raphael also chose to hide four of his six wings, instead showing only two in order to pretend to be a lower caste angel and introducing himself as Aziraphale. Although unaware of why Raphael was doing this, he still chose not to reveal the truth.

"He would not show me his kindness if he found out I am Satan," he thought, standing close to the newly-dubbed Aziraphale,Crowley could detect a faint scent in the air. Sweet and rich. White, if white had a flavour, milky, with a touch of something plant-based hidden beneath. He flicked out his tongue) to get a better idea of the smell ,He was also surprised to find out that Aziraphale is different from other angels.

Aziraphale is like many other angels , he is loyal to god, a little stubborn,also, lack of humour.BUT…there is something, well few angles would willing to help a demon,perhaps, only one. And its name is Aziraphale.

Since then, Crowley made up a important decision that could save the world: He is definitely going to be friends with Aziraphale——the only angel he is interested in ——and, at least friends.

It's going to be difficult.Crowley knew it.  
And he knew the best way for an angel to fraternize with a demon without getting punish is, well,no one gives you punishment.

After the day Crowley met Aziraphale, Crowley had a good afternoon tea with god.

"How dare you come to see me after what you done!"God yelled at her rebellious son angrily, "Look all the mess you made!"

"Clam down, mother dear, i do not come for riot."Crowley frowned, he hope that his plan will be alright and he is quite anxious now.

"What do you want? For no good."

"I want to be friends with Raphael."

" You What?!!!!"

God is shocked with furious, she force Crowley to bent down by her power.

That's not good, Crowley worries,seems that even the best angle,or former ones is still so much weaker than God. He thought his plans are going to be ruined.

But God suddenly easy down, she loose her strength so Crowley could stand still.  
When Crowley look up, he was surprised to see a sence of delightful and saucy look just appear on her face.

"Alright, but i have additions."

"Like what?"

"I want you to stay on earth.Help humans with sorts of stuff"

"Demons help?You are telling jokes, aren't you."

"No,no,just help them bulit roads,and make sure there won't be too many people. "

"Roads?"

"Transportation is important."God said in a motherly tone, which makes Crowly felt sick.

"Fine, What else."

"I am, well kind of boring these days.You see, universe and stars are complete,humans,though they have sin and fell to the ground because of your temptation,they still are blissful, and i, stay in the empty, find eternity so boring."The Almighty left her throne and stood in front of Crowley."I would like to watch a play, i am the only audience and i will give you any privilege and help if you want, of course, it can't does much harm.I know what you what."

Crowley smiled, he knew his plan is working.

"so, how long this show will last?"

"Six thousand years"

"You don't mind love stories, do you?"

"Absolutely no."

And that's how the story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, things have been going on these days, my high school life is very very very busy, Probably will be away for a longlonglong timeT^T

Crowley did make a lot of effort for this, with the help from god, his plan was going on.

"Hello,Aziraphale."Crowley finds Aziraphale in the front of the crowd, looking at Nova and his big boat.He knew God wants to wipe out the humans, but seeing Aziraphale looks upset, he'd more likely rather Aziraphale to tell him himself.

Crowley stood very close, close enough he could kiss Aziraphale's light curly hair if he lower his head.Aziraphale gave him a strange look, and walked away a bit. Lights fade from Crowley's golden big eyes,he is indeed, quite disappointed.But he gave it away.It didn't matters, he got his time.

There was a long time before he see Aziraphale again since Nova.He was doing his work, as the lord of the demon and "Crowley", he didn't tell anyone, except Bezzelbulb.

When Bezzulbulb heard this, three quarters of his flies drop from his face.

"Are you going to leave ?"Bezzulbulb said quietly.

"What?No. I am still a demon, you will charge hell these days.Well I'm…"He pulsed"Just gone off holidays."

Bezzulbulb gave him a suspicious look.

"Come on!"Cruelly tried to pat his shoulders, but Bezzulbulb ducked away. "I am telling you because I trust you. Don't tell Hastur. What he's done is spoil my plan. "

Bezzulblub shook her head and laid out a sigh. She had never expected his Lord will fond an angel. she wasn't objected but she still really wonders. "Fine, if you want me to. "

Bezzulbulb walked out the humid dark rooms of the hell and went to the elevator, which connects hell and heaven. She took out her phone quietly. 

"Hey, Gabriel, it's me. We need to talk. "

Crowley spent many time with Aziraphale,It seems like every meeting it's happened accidentally, but its actually not. Crawling knew how much effort he did. He kept on tracking where angel been and what work he done. He found out where angle like to go and what kind of sushi he likes. Although he was wondering why the angel came down to earth, just like him. But he was too glad to think carefully. He wrote every piece of the information into a black notebook, just hid behind one of his plants. Whenever he watered the plant, he took out a notebook and read carefully. (Isn't he sweet? )

He also adjust human's decisions and plans to make it fit his plans, And also create opportunity for him and Aziraphale.

Let's look at one example. 

41AD Rome

In the bustling streets, the midday sun beat the white-robed ancient Romans savagely. Not far away, the majestic pantheon stood, reflecting a dazzling glow, and crowley walked casuallydown the street, wearing the trendiest sunglasses of the time.

"Where is angel?" Crowley look through the crowd carefully, he has accurate information, Aziraphale will come to Rome for blessing, and Crowley decided to pretend to have an encounter, also invite angel to eat oysters, he had seen angel in all kinds of new restaurant, today's goal of the restaurant is quite famous—— Patronne oysters recently, angel wouldn't have missed that ,looking for fancy new restaurant imay be the only fashionable things angle do.

Crowley saw the angel from not far away, stood in crowd ,looking bewilder Aziraphale is licking his mouth, which had been parched by his long journey without water,he glance at a nearby pub.

Before the angel could move, crowley snapped his fingers and miraculously made himself inside the pub.

And so it was, and then the angel came in.

The angel found a free place to sit and played with the chessboard in front of him. Crowley retreated into a dark corner and watched him play quietly.

"It's almost about half an hour." Crowley thought disapprovingly cuz he wanted the angel to notice him . He had seen the angel several times, so there was no reason Aziraphale will pretend they have never met . Staring at the angel's pretty face, he decided to cast a small spell.

"Ten, nine," crowley muttered, closing his eyes and counting down as he tasted the signature brew. Ten seconds later, the angels would notice him.

"Eight"

The crowd was still clamoring, and the air was hot and dry in the heat of the noonday sun.

"Seven"

"He saw me," crowley thought dizzily,feel the bitterness of the wine when he heard the angel stood and come toward him.

"Six"

For a moment, the world seemed silent, and he could only hear his heart beat and the footsteps when angle walk.

"Five"

He'll greet me, crowley thought. He'll sit next to me and have a cup with me.and i will ask him out for lunch.

"Four"

He'll say yes,he will and then we can get out of this place and have a nice meal at Patronne's,we will walk under the blazing sun, i can…

"Three"

I can hold my stare,his milkwhite skin and watery blue eyes. I can hold on to one corner of his robe and beg him to talk to me a little longer. I can help with his work,if he wants, and we will…

"Two"

"How are you crowley?"

The soft voice of the angel ringing in his ears, as if a cool breeze soothed crawley's little agitation.Crowley opened his eyes bit panic, he wasn't excepted the angel will greet him this fast, he thought the angel would turn up right next him when he counted down to zero.

But,it's ok,he didn't mind about all that stuff.

"Still a demon then?"

Crowley was so speechless that he almost spit the wine out. 

"What kind of stupid question are you asking, still a demon, what else would i be an Aardvark?"

The angel smiled bashfully, and seeing that he was slightly flushed, crowley let go of the idea of teasing him again.

It seems all came naturally to him, a pleasant chat and a gentle smile, all these are one of his plans,and yet nothing pleased him more than the angel's invitation to dinner.

AND,WELL……This is just part of it.

He did a lot of things,includes choose the same place to work——the kingdom of king Arthur where angel was working in, do tricks when the revolutionist in French are deciding whether should they killed all nobles wherever they are from, then follow the angel by ship, and save him to invite him for Crapes, after angel refused his request of holy water, he got kind of mad so he choose to avoid these thoughts by sleeping through 105 years, Before he goes to sleep, he had ordered his men to keep an eye on the angel and wake him up when angel is in trouble. he carefully take care of angel's books angel's coat angel himself and he check the vacuum cup which angel gave him once a day although he is terrified with holy water

Crowley felt himself drown in this love that he would never go up(he would not have been able go "up"). He was just trying to be friends with him, but he just couldn't help it to going deep.

One thing about crowley, what he wanted, he's gonna have it, the mansion, the rock 'n 'roll, the bentley, the green plants, and yes, his angel.

That's how Plan B begins.

He went to find god again.

"Do me a favor." Crowley looked coldly at god, who smiled at him. "I want to make a child."

God :... ?

Crowley pulled a transparent tube from the safe. There was a small sparkling light inside.

God :!!!!!!!

Crowley, who a few days earlier had tricked the angel into being drunk and asleep, removed a small part of the angel's spirit (don't ask me how he took it out) and presented it to god with a dark mass of his own.

" You can give him a soul."

God frowned,her eyes was full of anger "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I do"

"This child will be the enemy of all, the source of evil, but the land of good, and his power, if it bursts.will be beyond our control." God held back her anger and spoke calmly.

"Twelve years, twelve years ," crowley said with a nonplussed wave. "twelve years , and we'll give you back your strength."

And so that's how crowley get his child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back yeah!  
Didn’t write very good, but.....keep trying, and maybe one day, i will

Does crowley like children? I don't think so. He was a very traditional demon. Children, who are supposed to represent kindness and all sorts of good and under the protection of the father,should be more lovely, But their cries were more penetrating than the growls of hellhounds, and their tempers which made them scream and throw away toys,always made parents headache, They are perfect little demons, But if you ask why demons hate them? Demons will have different answers, but it all related something we called innocent. When they giggle, they are angels in light. the medicine drive your pain away.The innocence and malice in their eyes are clearly discernible. So the devil always dislike them.

Crowley looked down at the crying child in the basket and felt dizzy "If you were not my child and Aziraphale's, I would have killed you." The child was going to be a great thing, he thought, that's the heart of his plan to be with aziraphale. He could chose any child, it doesn’t even need to be his, but he wants it perfect.In fact, i can tell he did want something that can connect to Aziraphale, something they both share, and that’s the bond, to let Crowley was courage enough to held his hands.

“Hello, Aziraphale. We need to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese girl, with bad grammar and vocabulary, please tell me about my problems and I will try my best.
> 
> Don't know keep will keep going on or not, but I will try my best.
> 
> _Beta here, if I've missed something, let us know? Hope you enjoy! - Milly_


End file.
